


We Want You By Our Side

by WildKingJackal



Series: Are You Really Gonna Love Me [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, I just needed this, I just needed to make fluff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKingJackal/pseuds/WildKingJackal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Gavin have been flirting with Ryan for months now.<br/>It takes Geoff to finally get them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Want You By Our Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transvav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvav/gifts).



> Ayyyy hope you liiiike it.

Gavin and Jon have been together for well over three months. And though they keep ignoring the fact that something seems missing, they're quite happy with their relationship. If stealing glances at each other while they were working or pranking the other every now and then before the end of the day, only to go home and share lazy kisses and lovely sex, wasn't what a relationship was all about, then they didn't have one.

But they did, and they loved each other, very much so. They don't expect, at first, that Ryan would be their missing puzzle piece. But the more they hang out with the gent, the easier it gets to imagine him with them. And they talk about it for a long, long night. "It would mean tripling everything, pretty much." "Darling, that'll be easy. The hard part will be finding a bigger bed."

They're both a bit too flustered to even try to flirt with him at first, but they ask him out on friendly lunches and they invite him over to play video games. He always seems so happy when they're around.

It's Gavin who starts flirting first, little jokes during let's play's, sexual innuendos, poking fun at Ryan teasingly. It often results in Ryan playfully flirting back, all smiles and charming voice. Jon is jealous whenever he hears about it, so that's when the shirts start coming Ryan's way, and Ryan answers with dramatics "fuck you Risinger" that Jon would reply with "where and when" every now and then.

They keep at it for months, teasing Ryan and poking fun at him, inviting him for lunch or dinner with them, always trying to include him in anything they do.

They hate his obliviousness the most after almost half a year of flirting. Gavin rants to Geoff about it, pouting as he whines more and more. Geoff simply laughs, drinking his beer as he listens. He makes sure to team Ryan and Gavin together more afterwards, having teams and sending them off to do various things in different games.

Gavin seems to enjoy it, and so does Ryan honestly, but he still doesn't seem to notice Gavin's advances. And that's when Jon starts flirting with him, on live television no less. And maybe Ryan and Gavin shouldn't be on the same team, because Jon is obviously playing favourites, but Gavin can't bring himself to care when he gets them extra points by walking up to Jon and sitting on his lap.

Ryan laughs, loud and happy, something bittersweet in it, almost. And they notice, they notice the way Ryan seems to try to avoid looking at them while also glancing at them out of the corner of his eyes, soft smile on his lips. They start to notice that over the weeks, he stutters more, flushes at Gavin's jokes though he replies with ease.

He huffs at Jon when the man touches his shoulders but there's a distinct blush on his face whenever it happens.

It's really thanks to Geoff that it happens. It's Ryan who goes to him, rubbing his arms as he hugs himself. "Geoff- would you- would you hate me if I somehow hurt Gavin without meaning to?" Geoff startled, eyes wide and confused. "Well, I'd be angry but I wouldn't hate you. Why, what's wrong, buddy?"

Ryan's silent for a good long while until he takes a deep breath, passing a hand through his hair as he lets the other fall to his side. "I think I like him," he says, voice shy and quiet until he quickly adds "an Jon too! I think- I think I like them both."

And Geoff can't help the laugh that breaks out of him, he really can't. He manages to stop Ryan from leaving as he catches his breath before taking hold of the younger's shoulders. "Ryan! You oblivious bastard! They've been flirting with you for more than half a year!"

Ryan is red at the realisation, hiding his face in his hand with a loud groan. "How did I _not_ notice this sooner?!" Geoff laughs harder, letting go of Ryan to clutch at his stomach. "Probably because you thought they were only into each other?"

They laugh together for a bit, Ryan smiling widely. At least it makes far more sense to him now, why Gavin was always trying so hard to get his attention, why Jon did everything to get on his nerves. It makes sense, kind of. Ryan chuckles at the idiocy of it all.

"But, wait, how do you know they want me to be with them?" Geoff smiles softly, a fatherly glint in his eyes as he looks to the side, a sudden fondness taking over his words. "Gavin talked to me about it. They really like you, Ryan. You should give it a try, if you want of course."

The next day is when it happens. Gavin and Jon are kissing softly when Ryan sees them, all smiles and happy giggles after their kiss. He walks over and kisses Jon, then Gavin. "Surprise?" He smiles at their surprised expression before letting out a cry as they both rush him and kiss him anywhere they can reach.

"About time you bloody noticed!" "Yeah, Ryan, jeez. It's not like we've been flirting with you for months at all." "I suddenly regret my decision very much."

He doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed this. Deal with it. I LOVE FLUFF OKAY.
> 
> As always, you can reach me on my tumblr wildkingjackal.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
